Autumn's Thirst For Destruction And Pleasing
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily has been taken By Xandred. Now, four years later, everyone seems to hate her. Why?


Chapter 1

Summary: Emily doesn't remember anything. All she knows is everyone hate's her, including the people who love her most. Can she figure this out?

Emily

I saw a little boy in the park. He looked rather upset. I know I should get the groceries home to everyone but he looks really upset.

As I approached him, I saw he had a yellow ranger action figure. He was talking to it as he moved it around. A frown was still clear on his face.

I opened my samuraizer and morphed. I then walked up to him.

"Hi. Mind if I sit with you?" I asked him. He looked up at me and scooted over.

"No! Sit." He said looking instantly happy.

I sat with him.

"So, why are you upset?" I asked him.

"I want to go home, but I'm lost." He said.

"Well, where do you live?" I asked him.

"I don't know. My mommy gave me this paper if I ever get lost. She's out of state." He said sounding depressed.

I looked at the paper.

"I know where this is. Come on, I'll take you home." I said. He got up and grabbed my hand. We started walking.

We headed in the direction of his house. Once we reached it, something hit the back of my head. I heard the boy screaming.

"Run!" I cried to the boy. I closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened, I knew I demorphed because the grass I was on was green, not a gray green from my visor. I tried to turn and look for the boy, but I think he ran off. I then closed my eyes for one last time….

No POV (3rd Person)

Evily's samuraizer fell from her pockets as moogers searched her to make sure she would have no contact with the world. She was taken on orders of Xandred to make her his wife. Xandred wanted her. He was going to get her.

As the moogers picked her up and carried her through a gap, the gap sensor back at the Shiba house went off again for a second time, which really got the rangers worried.

They found it came from the same area, so either a nighlok entered and then moogers right after, a nighlok entered then another nighlok, or a nighlok entered or left.

"Emily! Attack by the woods! Emily! Pick up!" can be heard coming through Emily's samuraizer that still laid in the grass.

When the rangers arrived, they saw the lonely red object laying in the grass. Groceries were near by, like they were dropped suddenly.

That's when they realized Emily was missing.

After clearing the area to make sure there was no real threat, as of right now to the public, they searched for Emily, hoping maybe she was just hiding in the woods. Instead they found a boy.

"Gone." He whispered.

"What?" The rangers asked confused.

The boy had tears in his eyes and ran away. The rangers thought nothing of it. If only they saw where he ran off to….

Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, preparations were being made. Emily's clothes have been changed and her hair was done already. She was still knocked out.

Xandred wanted dominance over her. He wanted her to know who is in control. So he made sure _HE _changed her. Not anyone else, him.

"Get her crown." Xandred said. He then walked away from his puppet bride and retreated to his quarters that will now become theirs. He was grabbing Emi- I mean, Autumn's new ring.

"Finally mine." Xandred muttered.

He came up to her and put the ring on her finger. The ring shone bright. It would no longer budge. It will keep her tamed.

Emily

My eyes woke up to give me a scene. A scene on I had Xandred's ship. I was in the bed tucked in. I looked around. I could hear people in the hallway.

"Autumn is doing fine. I think we are ready to take down the rangers once and for all." I heard someone say.

Who's Autumn? I looked down at my hand. There was a broken looking ring laying shattered in pieces on the mattress.

Why are they talking about my friends?...That's a stupid question. They always talk about us probably. I mean, we stop them…..at least, I hope we did. By the looks of it, I am on the ship, so where is all the others?

I slowly rose from the bed, careful to not make a noise. Xandred entered.

"Autumn, how are you feeling?" He asked giving me a kiss on my forehead.

What is going on?

"Fine…" I said. I need to play along.

"Are you sure? You don't look like your normal self." He said.

"I'm fine." I said to him.

He grabbed my hands.

"Where's your ring?" He asked.

I need to play along with him. I may be able to trick him into giving me the answers I need. He seems tamed right now and if I give him the wrong answer, who knows what will happen….he may kill my friends, which as it sounds like, they're still alive.

"I don't know what happened to it, when I woke up, it was shattered. But I can get a new one…." I said.

"No, Autumn, Moogers, Restrain her!" Xandred snapped.

Moogers ran in and attempted to grab me.

I quickly ran off the boat and into a gap.

I appeared in a street.

I heard a can fall on the ground and saw a shadow running.

"Hello?" I called out.

I saw another shadow and whispering.

"Who's there?" I cried.

I immediately went for my pocket, the noticed what I was wearing. It was a black shredded dress. I had blood red leggings underneath.

Where's my samuraizer?

I decided to rush out of this area, I don't know what I am up against.

I rushed towards the Shiba house. It had a lot of guarding and there were tents on the front yard.

I entered the gates, immediately, an alarm went off. The blue ranger rushed out with the green.

"Kevin, Mike!" I cried out happily. I ran to hug them. They just pushed me off and I saw my reflection in their swords.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked. Why were they pointing their swords at me?

"Back away." Kevin said.

"Kev, Mike, please, what's going on!" I cried. I was horrified, what;s happening?

"Let's stop talking, she's not going to respond to that, she only responds to one word, fight." Mike said sounding aggravated.

"Someone tell me what's going on! Please!" I begged.

They raised their swords and slashed me across my chest.

My hand flew to my chest immediately.

I applied pressure to the chest and ran away from this place.

I instead headed to my parents farm.

"Momma!" I cried as soon as I ran inside the farm gates. I was hoping she may have advice, maybe know anything.

As soon as I tried to open the door I was blasted back.

"What is going on?" I snapped at myself.

That was when Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Jayden appeared.

I tried to get up, I tried to run, but they surrounded me.

"Guys, what's going on! Please!" I cried.

They grew closer and closer to me.

"GUYS STOP! PLEASE!" I begged.

"I'm sorry Emily…." They all muttered. They all took a slash at me, they were only able to get anything more than my legs.

I looked at them and shook my head.

I turned away and ran from them.

Where am I going to go? I'm not accepted by my family, or by my friends.

I can hear them chasing me.

"Please, Leave me alone!" I cried. Moogers came out of the gaps. They grabbed my arms roughly.

"LET GO OF ME!" I cried.

"Emily!" Mia cried.

"Mia, it's just an act to get us to help her. She's done this before to draw us out, don't trust it." Kevin said.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU"RE TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled as I was forced into a gap.

Xandred was the first to greet me. He kissed my forehead, hugged me, then told me he is happy I am home safely.

"This is not my home! Why are my friends attacking me!" I snapped at him. I pushed him off and away from me when he tried to hug me to calm me down.

"Emily, I am going to ask you only once, calm down….." He warned.

"I want answers!" I cried. I fell to my knees and curled up into a ball.

Jayden

"Alright, I think she's gone for now…." Kevin muttered.

I walked away.

"Jayden, will you please open up? You haven't spoken for years!" Mia begged.

I looked at her, then I looked away.

I haven't talked in years. Not since when we saw Emily the first time. After that, I didn't speak. I kind of backed down from the leader and Kevin took over for my sake.

They would all tell me to talk but, Emily just turned to the dark side so quickly. She came out an hour after going missing….that time she was dressed like a bride.

Something seemed different about her though. She seemed genuinely scared.

She seemed confused, hurt, scared, and above all, she looked physically broken and destroyed. Which, before she didn't show any of that. Before, she showed an urge to please whoever she wanted to please. She always seemed happy and not so broken. She seemed…..she seemed like herself just a bit, but most of her personality attributes had a darker sense to it. Like her being happy….well she'd be happy when doing something that was against us or a threat to Earth.

Another example could be when she was always looking out for others, and by that I meant when she was looking out for other _nighloks_.

For the first few months or so, she didn't come out as often, but as time went on, she came out much more frequently. Sometimes, she'd come out if another nighlok was about to dry out or we were close to beating the nighlok.

I could never understand why though. Why'd she switch over to the dark side so quickly? Ji said no one could cross that quickly, so she had to have some sort of darkness in her, that would be how she crossed so quickly.

We always had theories. One of those surrounding why she crossed so quickly was she hated us or she hated her life and made a deal….eventually, however, those were thrown away.

For the first few months, probably 3 or 4 months, we searched for ways to save her, save her from this darkness she's become. We tried different methods. We hoped maybe bringing her home to the Shiba house would help her, but she quickly tried to destroy that. Then we tried to bring her to her house, maybe seeing her parents or Serena would help, but that didn't either. She just wanted to kill them.

We even tried opening up to her, telling her how this hurt us and how we miss her. But as we told her, her smirk grew and grew.

"_I never loved you Red!" _She had snapped at me at one of her many attacks.

That was another thing. She never called us by our names. It was always our colors.

Very rarely would she call us by our names. I remember the first time.

"_Emily, you don't want to do this." I had said to her. Our swords were up against each other. She was pushing hers towards my chest, I was blocking it. _

"_Yes, I do actually. I can't be bothered with you pests anymore. I want you gone." She said with a smirk. _

_I pushed back harder, but she had pushed back. She was winning. I saw Mike, Mia, and Kevin coming up behind her, getting ready to attack, having their swords aimed at her. _

_Emily sensed this, I could tell. Her eyes seemed to zone out, like she was thinking. She applied less pressure on my sword. A second or two later she ducked, letting the pressure off my sword, and dodging my sword from hitting her. She pushed at Mia, kicked Mike square in the chest, and took a swung at Kevin. _

_Mia and Mike landed under a crumbling building. They tried to get out of the way, but they got stuck._

"_MIA! MIKE!" Emily cried. _

_Moogers had swarmed out of the gaps. Emily just resumed fighting. Not caring about Mike or Mia. Emily seemed to go lighter on us, her attention often drifted towards the rubble where Mia or Mike were under. _

_As much as Emily seemed like she cared, she would prevent Kevin or I from going over there to rescue them._

After that, even though it seemed like she cared, we all thought it was an act because she had gotten Mia in danger once again, but didn't seem fazed by that….

This, however, left me in thought…..

Emily

He calmed me down. I asked for answers.

"Why are they attacking me?" I asked.

"I am not sure. I thought they would want you back but…..it seems you only fit in with us here….Now, I repaired your ring." He said. I didn't want to accept anything from him but I was retrained and he offered to give me an answer to the most important question.

I don't know why but…..I thought maybe he'd tell me the truth. Something inside of me was urging me that he would.

Something hit me in the back of the head.

I opened my eyes. I had a massive headache. I wasn't spending anymore time here. When I crossed through a gap, the skies were red.

Everything else looked normal, except for buildings. They looked really broken down. In some areas the whole parts of walls were missing. What happened here?

I heard running…...far away running….

How could I hear this?

I looked around, hoping to find a place to hide.

I hid in a run down building. Inside….it looked worse. Walls were burned, wall paper was torn…

I hid behind a desk.

"You won't find anyone here!" I heard Mike shout.

"Come out Emily! We know it's you! We know you're here!" Kevin snapped.

What are they talking about? Why do they hate me so much.

Mike spotted me first.

"Over there!" He called to the rest of the team. They all ran towards me.

'Please, stop! Tell me what's going on!" I cried.

"We're sorry." Mia said. She then struck me.

The wound healed quickly.

I looked down at it.

"What? What is happening?" I asked.

"Forgot, swords don't work." I heard Mia mutter.

"What are you talking about?" I begged.

They instead pulled their samuraizers out. They started to draw a symbol. Why couldn't I recognize it! It looked familiar to me.

They shot the symbol at me. Was this symbol going to help me?

Nothing. It did nothing.

"Now that doesn't work? What!" Kevin asked me confused.

"What is going on!" I cried.

"Take her down." Kevin said. They all approached me. Mia and Jayden seemed hesitant.

"Stop!" I yelled.

They didn't stop. I ran away and ducked into a sewer. I followed the route to a park. I saw the boy I saw from before.

He looked at me shocked.

"IT'S YOU!" He cried.

"Are you you?" He asked coming up to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"What do you think today is?" He asked me.

"January 12th, 2014…." I muttered.

"No, it's December 29th….of 2018….." He said nervously.

"So it's been four years? I don't remember this." I answered.

"I'll explain. Follow me. Your friends are coming." He said.

I can hear them, I just ignored it, hoping it wasn't them. We ran to an underground bunker.

"So, what happened in those four years?" I asked.

"Well, when they first saw you, they thought you were coming home from wherever you were. Then you attacked them. After that, they tried to stop you and bring you back to yourself. They tried many times but nothing. You eventually attacked the city itself, so your friends had to round up people in the city, and bring them into safety, which gave away your location. So once the city was more destroyed, every now and then, you'd attack there. Eventually the city was broken. Before it was broken, and when people lived in the city, they'd roam the streets to protect it." He started to explain more, like I became resistant to attacks.

"So...I was more….evil…." I said.

I sighed.

"I need to show them that I am not evil. I don't know what happened but….I didn't do anything…." I said.

"They're not going to believe you. You tried everything in the book, and they believed it, but, now they don't. They just think you have to be destroyed. They cut all connections with you….but not because they wanted to. They had to for the city's sake. They held a meeting and everything. I should know. I attended this meeting. It wasn't very fun. It was about a year and a half after you went missing….." He said. He paused for a moment or so. Probably thinking back on the moment.

Boy

"_Alright, listen up guys. We wish we didn't have to say this, but….the yellow ranger, our friend….she….she umm….she sided with the nigh- monsters. We are going to have to evacuate the city." One of the guys said. I could tell he was struggling to say this. The girl was using a crutch, probably from one of the attacks. Two of them looked protective. _

_They kept talking about their friend, and how she joined the other side…..but as they were describing her….I connected the points. She helped me, or tried to. I saw what they did to her! She wasn't evil! That was when she attacked the building we were all in. I saw something different, and that was when I knew it wasn't her…..Something must have happened._

Emily

He started to tell me everything about it. I couldn't believe what I did.

"I need to convince them. I need help escaping from whatever this is. Today they seemed like they wanted _me _to come out. I don't know why, but I want to leave them. I guess they think that there is no where for me to go, and my friends will never listen to me…..then they think I'll stay with them forever. I need to convince them that….that I did not want to do that." I said.

"They won't listen to reason. They're not listening to you or me. I tried." He said upset.

"You tried?" I asked.

"Yeah, I tried….they thought I was brainwashed by you…They kept me around because I was a kid, they talked to me though, they were worried about you. Eventually I ran away from them….I can't deal with them thinking you're evil and thinking everything is dangerous…" He said.

"Well, I need to talk to them…" I said.

"They won't listen to you." He said.

"They will listen to one person. And if I am as strong as they think….I should be able to do it….I don't want you getting hurt, you or any of the civilians. I want you to take them out of town. Alright?" I asked. He nodded.

"Alright, I'll give you an hour. Make sure my friends stick behind." I said. He nodded and ran off.

I returned through a gap.

"Xandred, I've come up with a plan to finally rid of those pesky rangers. I need time to prepare, but let's just say you can finally rule the world and destroy the rangers." I said with a smirk. He smiled at me. He kissed my forehead.

"You have three hours to prep. After that, we shall live somewhere else. That place is called Earth." He said….it was like he was announcing it…. I nodded and rushed to prep.

Once all the prepping was done, I became a doll pretty much. I did what Xandred instructed me to do. Dayu and Octaroo were also commanding me.

That's when the rangers joined the picture.

"Ah, rangers, so….I see you've enjoyed my wife." Xandred announced.

That sent chills through me.

I stood there, just staring at the rangers.

"Got no words? I know you were very talkative when we first brought her home." He said with a smirk.

I knew Xandred would let the cat out of the bag eventually. His ego….it was the key.

"Autumn, why don't you show them what has kept you with me all this time. Show them your ring!" Xandred called.

"Ring?" Mia muttered.

"Autumn! Why aren't you showing them your ring! That ring made it for you to obey me! Why isn't it working!" Xandred snapped.

"Maybe you should have checked my hand. I wasn't wearing the ring. I haven't all day. I never wanted to do all of this. But you thought that a ring would change that." I spoke.

"Moogers!" Dayu called.

"Retrieve her!" Octaroo said.

A few moogers came out of the gap and rushed over to me. They kept trying to pull me towards a gap.

Nighlok joined us and fought my friends.

"Need a hand?" Mia called as she slashed the moogers who were trying to carry me away.

"Yes." I said with a smile. I hugged her tightly.

"I dodged some attacks. Most of them from moogers trying to pull me into a gap.

"Hey, yo Em! Looks like you can use some back-up!" Mike called.

I shook my head.

"No. I don't think I do! They gave me my strength that made it their weakness. No attacks cause harm to me." I said with a smirk.

I took quite a few hits, but because of the fact that I heal quickly, it caused no harm.

I noticed my friends were getting hit quite badly.

I rushed over to join them. I mostly took a few hits to give them time to recuperate.

"Glad to have you back Em." Kevin said.

"Thanks. I don't think I really enjoy whatever this was." I said.

Once all the nighlok and moogers retreated, including Xandred, I turned towards my friends.

I gave them each a hug. Jayden instead picked me up and spun me around.

"I really love you guys….I missed you guys. I am sorry for any harm I caused." I said.

"It's alright Em." Jayden said.

"No, it's not. I should've been more careful. Then this would never have happened." I said hinting towards all around us.

"We're just glad you're you." Mike said.

Mia hugged me. Kevin watched me more carefully…..

It took a few years, but finally, I was able to reclaim my innocence. I was able to help the city rebuild itself. I returned peace to the city.

But….eventually they'll have to find out. I mean, it'll become visible. Slowly, but surely…..I am afterall a wife, and soon, mother…..question is, will they figure it out in enough time to stop me, or will I win?

**So, there will not be a sequel, but I did set it up for the story to go both ways. I would love to hear what you think will happen, will the others stop her? Will she win? Who knows. I don't, but maybe you do? But yeah, it'll be amazing to see what you guys think…..I wrote this somewhat based off my favorite childhood episode of My Life As A Teenage Robot where Jenny (XJ-9) get's...I don't know what to say, but brainwashed? Controlled? not sure, but anyways, she attacks on holidays and yeah...Great episode of that, I found it very interesting….haha! But yeah, I wanted to do a more non awareness story because of the fact I feel like you guys deserve something different and here it is….. So yeah, review what you guys think would happen next (you don't have to write a full sized chapter in a review, unless you want to, but yeah. I thought it'd be interesting to see what you guys can do, see how you could take the story…..so yeah. :P Sorry, writing the authors note at 1 in the morning while waiting for my computer to finish an update on the major software….. :/ **

**-BaybieBlue**

**(Wow, I must be really tired, I managed to spell my penname completely wrong….apparently I'm Biebu) Hmmm….**


End file.
